One Night Only
by unlikelyteller
Summary: DeStiel fiction-After Lucifer had been ripped out from Castiel's vessel, Dean was just overwhelmed to have his angel back, after all his pining.


**Okay. So this is my second writing about my dearest DeStiel I'm sharing with you guys.**

 **Sorry if this one's another " heart blues" fiction. I just love doing drama between Dean and Cas to express how they feel for each other.**

 **Hope you appreciate my simple one-shot short story.**

 **(And please, please feel free to leave some words or comments about how you find my story. I'll deeply appreciate it.**

 **Advance thanks to you dear co-Destiel fans and dropped-by fabulous readers!.)**

…

 _It was a dark evening and Dean was sitting at the end parallel to his bed. He sensed his angel standing behind him not so far from where he's settled. He spoke._

DEAN: I'm so glad you're back to yourself now. Sam was right–your vessel was a strong one he always believed you'll make it back.

CASTIEL: I awe it the both of you. Everything's fine now.

Dean replied with a grin.

DEAN: Thanks for your heroic acts, too.

Castiel walked near to Dean and sit next to him with a little space. They looked at each other tenderly. Castiel gave a warm smile.

CASTIEL: How are you, Dean?

 _Dean softly sighed and stood up. He walked into his angel's front, knelled down his one leg, and looked into his eyes, and to his lips, then back to his eyes._

DEAN: I'm…I'm fine now, seeing you're here…with me.

 _With his hands dug on the sheets of the bed, Dean slowly raised his body to reach Castiel's face. Castiel held his breath for a second with his eyes looking surprised, then breathed out. Dean paused for a second, looked at his angel's lips up to his eyes, then slowly, he kissed him softly. He laid his angel down to bed. Shortly, Castiel gripped Dean's arm in confusion._

CASTIEL: Dean, what are we doing?

 _With the deep feeling of longing to his angel, Dean replied in a cracking voice through whispering._

DEAN: I missed you, Cas.

 _Castiel slowly shook his head once. He just couldn't tell straight as his sympathies wouldn't make him speak, but the feelings he have were mutual. An only simple expression in an almost whispering voice came out from his mouth._

CASTIEL: Dean..please…don't…

 _A surprised entrance from the door interrupted the scene. It was Sam. He was stunned and had that look on his face. Dean and Castiel turned their heads at Sam._

SAM: Oh…I'm sorry. I'm sorry, guys. I'll better go some place tonight. Bye.

 _Sam pulled the knob and quickly shut the door. Dean and Castiel loosened themselves, and sighed._

—–

 _It was turning 2:00 AM. Dean was still up. His back was slouched on the pillows on the bed, and has been alone for almost three hours. Suddenly, he sensed that so familiar, tender presence again. This time, it was so close to him. He looked straight ahead, as if facing someone._

DEAN: Cas…

 _Dean knew this for all these years, with that profound bond they have. Castiel appeared in front of him, sitting next to him with his upper body turned at Dean's direction._

DEAN: Why did you just disappear? You do like it when you leave me alone.

 _Castiel drew a poor warm smile on his face. He slowly slid himself towards Dean and softly spoke. They were staring at each other._

CASTIEL: I'm so sorry. I just needed some time to figure out what you've just told me.

 _Dean looked wondering. Slowly, Castiel's lips reached for Dean's. Dean received it with longing. They both closed their eyes like dreaming. Dean gripped his angel's arm and his one hand to his face, still their lips pressed to each other. He turned the angel's body down to bed which made Castiel placed beneath him. As soon as they disengaged for a moment, Castiel was settled lying on his back, staring at Dean's eyes. They were both breathing deeply and slowly. Dean placed his one leg between his angel's thighs. He was kind of confused on what to do next, on how or where to start, and he's whole body was so tensed and shaking. Castiel noticed these. He's flattered to see the hunter acting like that with him, but he never wanted to make him feel uneasy and make it ruin the night. Castiel crawled his hand to Dean's arm up to his face that's too much sweating. Dean stopped, and saw his angel's warm smile at him, knew he was telling him to take it easy. He laid his face to Castiel's tender touch, then took it to give a sweet kiss on the palm, and looked back at his angel._

CASTIEL: Dean, we have the rest of the night together. I'm here now…with you.

 _Dean understood these from his angel. He replied with his tenses gradually decreasing._

DEAN: Oh…Okay then. Okay.

 _With his eyes closed, Dean kissed Castiel's forehead, and his lips slid down to his nose, down to his lips. Castiel felt every touch of it. Dean stopped for a while, gave a half glare at his angel's face. Castiel gave the same look, as if he's wondering what would the hunter's next move. Dean crawled backwards down to his angel's lower body. A sudden smile painted on Castiel's face, then he turned his head to the door's direction. He sensed it, that the younger Winchester was standing outside the apartment, just checked if he's brother would do something to ease his longing. Sam smiled when he sensed everything's doing fine, then walked away from the door. As Castiel sensed Sam already left, he suddenly felt the pleasure that Dean was giving him. With the trigger turned on, the angel's hands tugged on the bedsheets, hissing, and had that proof of relief on his face._

—–

 _Morning light touched the cheek of the handsome hunter–Dean was woken up. His skin was revealing as he moved through the bed sheets. He surely expected to have his angel lying beside him, but it was otherwise–Castiel was on his trench coat, sitting at the edge of the bed on Dean's feet, staring out of nowhere. It wasn't the usual scene for Dean since the angel's habit was to stand before or beside him, staring, waiting for him to wake up. That habit gave him a creepy feeling for the past several years, but he began to appreciate as time gone by with Castiel's occasional absences. He could sense the lowly mood in the atmosphere as he stared at the back of Castiel. Dean crawled himself towards his quiet angel. He wanted to become sweeter and affectionate starting this time and work out an affair with him. He put his one arm around Castiel's waist, and greeted in a throaty voice. DEAN: Good morning, bitch. Castiel was still managing to keep himself from getting into any drama and make the following scenes traumatic for his lover. He slowly turned his head half around, then smiled warmly._

CASTIEL: Dean…

DEAN: How nice it is to see your face in the morning. I'm in heaven.

CASTIEL: Thank you. That was overwhelming.

DEAN: You want anything for breakfast? I'll cook for you.

CASTIEL: Don't bother yourself, Dean. I won't be staying for long. I just waited for you to got up.

DEAN: What the hell are you saying? Got business?

CASTIEL: You've known me for doing straight talks and I am prank, but I'm having these things going on inside me–something's holding me back 'cause it was unpleasant to say what I have to say.

 _Dean felt like something wasn't going as what was expected. Although there's no definite answer to his wondering, he seemed irritated as he pushed Castiel to say something, wishing things to be otherwise from what's already getting him bothered._

DEAN: Oh, okay. What the hell is it?

CASTIEL: Well, I'm…

 _Castiel looked down as he was to begin his words, but he struggled with the thoughts of it which made him pause._

DEAN: Com' on. Say it!

 _Castiel knew he had to stay firm, just like what he was even before he met this Winchester. As he believed the decision he made was the right thing to happen, he took a deep breath before saying the words._

CASTIEL: I'm leaving, Dean. Right now.

 _Eyes wide open, Dean's shock made his mouth shut. It was like a clock stopped ticking as he paused, staring at the angel. A few seconds after, air was inhaled slowly, with that stare turned from an upbeat into a sad song. He swallowed to clear his throat, with eyes blinking. He crawled on the side of the bed to get down, and stood a bit distant, his back turned against the angel. Castiel looked at Dean, with his eyes filled with sadness and his lips quivered. A snap of a finger would just be enough to end the scene, but that would be unfair for Dean, he thought. Besides, he also has to say something that would be significant for the both of them, before they could move forward. Dean slid his two fingers around the corners of his mouth in trying to compose himself. He didn't know how would he exactly express the anger inside him upon almost confirming his instincts to be right and would surely come in a few moments. He jerkily turned around, looked at the angel and bursted out, uttering every word from his mouth._

DEAN: Cas, I'm extremely tired of people leaving! Is it fun for you, to just come and go?!

CASTIEL: Dean, I understand how you feel.

DEAN: Oh, yeah? Then what the hell is this?!

 _Castiel stood up and walked towards the hunter. He raised his head to look at straight. The stare was overwhelming for the wrathy Dean as he finally saw his angel quivered, and eyes filled with unspoken sadness and already pining. With a burden in each other's hearts, Castiel spoke._

CASTIEL: Everything's fine now, Dean. You don't need an angel any–…

DEAN: What I don't need…is your damn speech!

CASTIEL: It's…over, Dean–our mission was over.

 _They both gone mute while having that stare at each other, hearing each other's breathing and fast heartbeat. Dean's eyes changed into begging, swallowing himself._

DEAN: What about us?

CASTIEL: You'll be fine. Go and have a family you're dreaming of. Sam could finally go back and finish his college. Get a new life out there. Start over. There's a better life waiting for the both of you. Grab it.

DEAN: Damn it!

CASTIEL: …And, well I…I'll regain my loyalty in the heavens. It's been a very long time when I'd changed myself long after I came here. Everything will be back to its new, normal order.

DEAN: Do we need it?

 _Castiel didn't know how to still justify things because he himself thought it's not necessary. He diverted the topic as he went closer to the other's place. He didn't want them to end things in an argument._

CASTIEL: You know, I'm not quite sure if it's the same air we're grasping or it's just the air you breathe out from your very mouth I'm taking, but it was like I'm going to die, every time. Still, it was the most pleasant feeling to have.

 _It was an overwhelming statement from his angel. It brought back memories of their one-night-sharing: Castiel kissing and playfully eating Dean's cheek down to his mouth, the smell of mixed liquid from each other's mouth, the rubbing of their cocks, a tight grip at each other's flaming body that were almost exploding–a hungry possession and giving in to each other; a mad sex in the middle of the night to forever. Dean thought he haven't got enough of it, not the sex, but a life as a whole to be with his angel. He realized, he didn't have so much to offer to make Castiel happy with him, and this thought brought into frustration. Tension grew inside it made him breathe heavily._

DEAN: I'm…still hungry. I'll never get full.

 _That breathing of Dean was familiar for Castiel. It was a sign of something, and it's a proof of their profound bond._

CASTIEL: I comprehend that. It reminds me of the last night.

 _The staring and the talk temporarily broke as Castiel lay his palm on Dean's cheek, sliding at the back of his nape, and gave just one smack of a soft kiss. It was the same last scene they had to calm down and say it was a perfect night they had, before they fell asleep, just hours ago. Castiel gave this cue again this time, and Dean knew what this meant. But what surprised the hunter was that wet drop flowed down to his forehand as he lay his palm to Castiel's face. It broke his heart that his angel shed a tear for that separation, which made him open his mouth and kiss Castiel, almost eating entirely the other's. For a while, they let themselves got carried away with their emotions; sliding to each other's mouth, tongues knotted, and no one wanted to let go. It seemed like a song supposed to end but played back–clearly showed that it's not just Dean but Castiel too also still have the hunger for that feast. Shortly, Castiel paused, still his lips pressed against Dean. The hunter slid his lower lip for the last touch, before he totally stopped. They both bowed down their heads, exhaled the air have been held, hands slid down from the cheeks of each of his. Dean licked his own lips, and looked at his angel for the last time. Both their eyes were teary. Castiel took Dean's hands and held it, took a deep breath, still looking at each other._

CASTIEL: I love you, Dean–I love you, too.

 _Dean felt as if a shell broke inside him. He remained staring at his angel as he swallowed and tears came out from his eyes. Castiel felt the same, but tried to get through it._

CASTIEL: You know, it's harder for the one who walks away.

DEAN: I won't close my eyes.

 _It was the phrase of a stubborn hunter that made the angel stare at him with his lips pressed to paint the last necessary smile–the smile that serves as the words to convince the other's eyes to shut, so as not to witness the vanishing. Dean squeezed his held on Castiel's hands and quivered his lips. After a few moments of last stares at each others' soul, he gradually loosened it as he's ready to close his eyes._

 _###_


End file.
